Izzy
Coverage thumb|left|254pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Izzy arrives to the airport after Ezekiel She becomes very excited when stepping off and jumps on Ezekiel's shoulders, which causes both of them to tumble to the ground, eventually also tripping Bridgette and Tyler in the process. They are all helped up by Alejandro. Izzy shows to be a bit attracted to him when she first sees him. Later, during the "Come Fly With Us" musical number, Izzy popped up out of the baggage compartments, singing about her "crazy beats" and crazily jumped out of the plane, but she still appeared with the others at the end of the song inside the plane. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Izzy forms a trio with Noah and Owen and says that she knows how to find the right way, by licking her finger, pointing it in the air and figuring out which direction the air flow goes, also adding that the sand in the air really crunches in her teeth. Finally, she chooses the "scary mummy" way. She finds some mummy bandages and asks Noah and Owen to dress her up. Noah and Owen were unable to find Izzy after helping her and while she was scaring other contestants. Somehow during the challenge, Izzy got lost, and ran into Heather, Cody and Sierra, who thought she was a real mummy. Izzy tried to do another musical number, about her "being awesome as Frankenstein's bride," but couldn't due to the trio running away. It was revealed by Noah, that Izzy's strategy for her trio with him and Owen was to "run around in circles," due to the fact that she smelled something lucky, which turned out to be Owen's gas. Later, Izzy runs out of the pyramid after Noah and Owen, with Ezekiel in her arms because she mistook him for an actual mummy. Izzy and Ezekiel are the last to finish the challenge and Izzy is then put on Team Amazon with Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Cody. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Izzy quickly joins her team in the camel race challenge, taking a seat at the throat of the camel. After taking part in the musical number "Lovin' Time," Izzy tries to guide the team's camel with "camel talk." However, they wind up getting lost, but eventually they manage to make it to the Nile River just as Sierra starts weaving a basket boat out of reeds. Due to Owen being on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Sierra wishing to be with Cody, Izzy swaps teams with Sierra (causing Sierra to quickly make a boat for Team Amazon and leave the one for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot only half completed). Izzy's team manages to finish their boat first, but upon Alejandro's command to talk to the camel, she commands it to move onto the boat. Team Amazon wins the challenge, but since both teams brought their rewards, they are safe from elimination. thumb|260pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Izzy is seen with her team and Team Victory in the economy class and with all the contestants when Chris reveals they are going to Japan. She joins the rest of the cast in the musical number "Before We Die," and ends up falling in the giant bowl of rice like everyone else. When Alejandro offers himself to do the challenge and Chris throws Alejandro's panda bear on him, Izzy demonstrates that she thought it was cute the way he treated the Chinese animal. Her team wins the first challenge, as she is seen with them celebrating Alejandro's victory over the other teams, and a head start advantage to get props for their sushi commercial. Izzy votes for Owen to play the giant spider monster, and she plays a soldier with her other teammates. During filming, she accidentally says Owen is so hot, instead of acting scared, making her teammates look at her oddly. She then joins the others in their own musical number for the commercial. Though their commercial impresses the rest of the cast, the victory goes to Team Amazon due to Cody and Sierra quickly mixing a fast paced musical commercial that impresses Chef. Once again they aren't up for elimination, but as well they don't get to stay in the winner's cabin. thumb|left|250pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Izzy joins her team in the Yukon for the next challenge. Izzy and Tyler are the first ones of their team to complete the first challenge and reach their sleigh for the second part of the challenge. Izzy is the first to notice that the cargo is radioactive (though she thinks the symbol is a speaker to a radio). As Tyler takes the position of the dog, Izzy dives into the box to search for the radio (only to find that there isn't one) and is quickly exposed to the radiation (although she doesn't seem to notice or care). She and Tyler soon pick up Noah, followed by Owen. She complains to Noah that someone took their radio and he shows concern of her radioactivity. After picking up Alejandro and nearly falling off a cliff, her team ends up getting the win and she high-fives Noah in celebration. thumb|202pxIn the first class cabin in Broadway, Baby!, Izzy is getting a massage. She admires how adorable Owen looks sleeping, only to have him fall on the floor and reveal a crushed Noah. Later on in the episode, when the teams must climb to the Statue of Liberty, Izzy immediately begins climbing and claims to be a rabid monkey. She is one of the first to reach the top from her team and also gets the baby carriage. She then rushes down the fireman pole to continue the challenge. At the end of the apple bobbing challenge, she is excited, thinking that her team wins. But when they look into the baby carriage, there is a real baby rather than Noah who is supposed to be in it. This makes Izzy think that Noah regressed into a baby. They have to go back to get him and end up losing the challenge. Since it's a reward, her and her team were safe from elimination. Izzy appears in a "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" segment of Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, she attempts to protect her camel by fighting Chef in hand to hand combat. Chef uses a frying pan to protect himself from Izzy's attacks. Surprisingly she even uses a "third arm," while using her "Egyptian style." She manages to defeat him with a flying kick through the air, then the camel sits on his face and Izzy tickles his feet. Trivia *She switched teams with Sierra in Total Drama World Tour for her to be with Cody and for Izzy to be with Owen. *She and Owen had an on-again, off-again relationship in various episodes until Izzy dumped him in Jamaica Me Sweat. *As confirmed on the official Total Drama World Tour website, Izzy's favorite foreign language is "Camel," meaning she can speak to camels, as seen in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. Gallery Izzy-1-.png BabySeal002-1-.png|Izzy dressed as a polar bear in the theme song, frightening Lindsay. IzzyFlyOnZeke-1-.png|Izzy randomly jumps on top of Ezekiel's shoulders which causes them to fall. 639px-CFWU-6-1-.png|Izzy, during Come Fly With Us. UndeadFriend-1-.png|Izzy carries her undead friend and wants to get bitten by it. IzzyClapCamel.png|Izzy claps after her team gets a camel as their reward. WLAE011-1-.png|Izzy takes a seat at the camel's throat. 20100706225243!WLAE17-1-.png|Izzy, about to swap teams with Sierra in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. 20101211200208!Izzy talks to camels-1-.jpg|Izzy talks to Team Amazon's camel. Aw izzy-1-.jpg|Izzy admires Alejandro as he hugs his panda in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. IzzyRadio-1-.jpg|Izzy tells Noah that someone stole their radio after jumping into a radioactive box. IzzyRadioactiveHQ-1-.png|Izzy and Tyler with their radioactive sled. TDWT5 01-1-.jpg|Izzy receives a massage from an intern in first class. Izzyclimb-1-.png|Izzy climbs up after Alejandro. Crazyizzy-1-.png|Izzy accidentally crashes into the fireman's pole. Izzypole-1-.png|Izzy "sliding" down the fireman's pole. 0Shot5-1-.png|Izzy attacks Chef in the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" segment in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. IzzyEgyptianstyle-1-.jpg|Izzy goes "Egyptian Style" on Chef. Akwkward.png|Izzy crashes into Tyler during turbulence. Nizzy Carry-1-.png|Izzy carries Noah in Germany during the challenge. Yuuwe.png|Izzy, pressing random buttons in the cockpit. Dti9.png|Izzy sticks her head through Grant Wood's "American Gothic." Izzyiop.png|Izzy catches the mummified dog... La iizy loca.png|...and performs a victory dance upon breaking it. Bis fis.png|Izzy caught a fish and dances with it, while singing Sea Shanty Mix. Ice10.png|Izzy catches a lobster. Yuiid.png|Izzy after drinking the vinegar. Iopa.png|Izzy chewing an oxygen mask while hanging upside down. Vgt.png|Izzy lands on Owen's kiwis. GeniusIzzy.png|Owen despairs over Izzy's new-found intelligence. Izzyeliminet.png|Izzy admits to Owen that they're not a compatible match. I8.png|Izzy in Owen's fantasy. Brainzila.png|"Brainzilla" makes her appearance. Ijl12.png|Izzy in "Brain Blast." Il45.png|Izzy returns to her usual crazy self. IzzyTin.PNG|Izzy excitedly opens a can of peanuts. Izzy Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants